the fatal night
by mildetryth
Summary: The night Voldemort killed James and Lily. Hagrid goes to the house and meets Sirius there... Meant as TEARJERKER, though I don't think it worked. Pleaaase let me know!


**Disclaimer:** the usual: I don't owe anything!

The house was completely silent, a big black shadow drawn against the moonlight. Waiting, for live that would never come again.

The huge man with a big, black beard, too big to be allowed, blew his nose for a moment in his large spotted handkerchief and made his way to the house. He stopped for the closed backdoor. Or rather, it should have been closed. Now there was hardly any door left. There were slivers everywhere, like the door was blown at barrels. After a hesitation, the man stooped, so the top of his head touched the ceiling, and tiptoed in. He went further in the house, sometimes looking out a shattered window to check if someone was coming.

He stopped dead in a room that probably must have been the living room, for there stood a broken canopy and the remainders of some cupboards. A piece of the ceiling had come down. The giant didn't watch that, however. He stared at a body in the middle of the room. He shuffled towards it, bent down and turned it around. The body was that of a young man, with black, untidy hair and broken glasses. He stared over the head of the giant, with a dead, glassy-eyed look.

The living man made a muffled sound and lay him gently back, after which he took his handkerchief again and pushed it against his face. A far-away, rumbling sound was suddenly heard and the big man stood quickly up and darted out the room, holding the door ajar so he could peep.

After some minutes another man came in, turning his head in disbelieve from right to left. His hair fell gracefully in his brown eyes, in which bewilderment and fear made a strange mix. When he saw the body of the man with the glasses, he gave a small cry and pushed his trembling hands against his face. The giant went back in the room.

"Sirius?" he grumbled in a low voice that sounded like a far-away thunder.

The other man looked up. "Hagrid?" he muttered, sounding like he was in a dream. He saw deadly pale. "They told me- Voldemort was gone-" the big man called Hagrid gave a shudder."And- Lily-James-"

"Yeah-" Hagrid said, uneasy and full of sorrow."Listen… I- I'm so sorry."

The man called Sirius looked at the dead man again. "How…?"

"You-Know-Who. 'E- 'E killed 'em. Dumbledore sent me. 'E believes Harry's still alive. I- I'm supposed t' brin' the boy t' 'im."

Sirius seemed not to have heard anything Hagrid had said. He clenched his hands to fists and said restrained "The- bloody- bastard.", lying emphasis upon each word. "Oh, God, James- and Lily- Harry- it's all my fault!"

Hagrid patted him on the back, so he almost fell down. "Yeh couldn't 'elp it, Sirius," he said with a voice thick of sorrow. "When Yeh-know-Who's got someone in th' eye, 'e's dead."

"What now- and- Remus- and- damn it! And Peter-"

"I know- it's gonna be tough for ev'ryone. Lily an' James dead…" he added, more fierceful: "Merlin's beard, if I eve' got the one 'ho's responsible for this in me 'ands, I'll rip 'im t' pieces!"

Sirius averted his eyes from James and held a shuddering hand before his face. "Where- where's Lily?"

"I think upstairs. Wait a minute." Hagrid bowed over James and picked him carefully up. "I reckon them should lie t'gether."

Sirius shaking nodded, almost stumbling when he walked into the hall. Hagrid followed him up the stairs, ending up in an –also- destroyed room. It was there a lot darker than it had been downstairs, but the woman with the red hair lying in the middle of the room was fairly visible. She lay in a strange position, the neck sickenly cracked aside and the lips partly open.

Sirius choked when Hagrid placed James next to her. He gnashed his teeth. Hagrid moved around the room as Sirius continued to stare at James and Lily. Hagrid picked up a curtain that lay up something that looked like a small cupboard, but turned out to be a cradle. A boy with magnificent green eyes and jet-black hair, at the utmost a year, looked at him friendly, like to say: "Thank goodness you arrived. I was starting to get bored."

"Sirius," Hagrid whispered, not tearing his eyes from the boy, who snatched for the great, big beard above him. Sirius looked up and came quickly closer. When he saw the baby, he gave a muffled cry and put out his arms. The boy, in reponse, cried with delight, clearly recognising him.

Sirius picked the child up, holding it closely and muttered: "Harry." The boy laughed first, and then looked questionly at him with the bright green eyes, as if to ask: "Why are you leaking all over, mate?". Harry touched surprised one of the tears on Sirius' cheek.

Hagrid took Harry over, pretending not to have seen the tears, so Sirius could turn away without feeling embarrassed. Harry didn't seem to mind. He finally caught grip of Hagrid's beard, and gave a firm jolt. Hagrid said "umph," and gave the boy a very soft tap on the nose.

Sirius turned around and stretched his arms out to Harry again. "Give him to me, Hagrid. I'll take care of him."

Hagrid suddenly looked very stern. "Can't do that, Sirius. Dumbledore tol' me to brin' Harry t' him. He's supposed t' go t' 'is family."

"But I'm his godfather and guardian, Hagrid. I'll- I'll look after him. _Please_." Sirius' voice sounded slightly desperate.

Hagrid shook firmly his head. "I'm ve'y sorry, Sirius."

Sirius was silent for a moment, looking at Harry, who smiled at him. "Alright then," he said finally. "I suppose he's safer with Dumbledore than he is with me." Again silence. "Would you like to use my motorbike?"

"If it's no trouble fo' yah," Hagrid replied, watching Sirius with pity.

Sirius nodded, took something out of his pocket and gave some small keys to Hagrid. "A tap with your wand and say: '_volo_'. D' you have your wand with you?"

Hagrid took a big, pink umbrella out of his coat. "'Ere." Sirius nodded, and then stroked over Harry's head, pushing some of the hair away. They both froze when a big scar, like a bolt of lightening. "Wha's that?"

"That must- must be where-" Sirius started and then stopped. "How- how did he survive?"

"Beats me. I reckon Dumbledore knows, doesn't 'e?"

Sirius gazed at the boy for a moment, who didn't seem to grasp what was wrong, but didn't seem to mind the attention. A frown suddenly wrinkled in the little forehead and the child pointed at the two corpses. "Why don't they come too?" the green eyes said.

"Le's- le's get 'im outta here," Hagrid said nervously. Sirius took the lead and shuffled towards the stairs, bent like an old man. Hagrid quickly followed, Harry staring over his shoulder at his parents. He put out his arms, a begging gesture to ask them to stop fooling him, to get up and play with him. No one came.

Outside stood a big motorbike, even big enough for Hagrid. Sirius watched while Hagrid climbed up, Harry safely in his arms. He watched while Hagrid took out the pink umbrella and muttered the incantation. He watched while the motorbike rose in the air. He watched while Hagrid, after a friendly nod, took off. Some people came out of their houses to look what the noise meant. They surprised stopped for the completely destroyed house.

He clasped his hand firmer round his wand and took a last look at the silent, black house. "I'm coming, Peter," he muttered. Then he turned around, a grim look in his eyes and a twist full of hatred around his mouth. A minute later he disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Ok. What do you say? For the ones who's read my other story; yeah, I know, a lot less jokes.This one was meant as a tearjerker; did it work? Letme know!I tried to make everything Sirius says work like two-sided; as well for Voldemort as against him.Didn't now if it worked, though. 

P.S. Has anyone read 'So long ago' by angeltread? THAT's a tearjerker!

P.P.S.I think I'd like to write a story about what happened after Remus Lupin almost killed Snape after Sirius did that joke. Should I?


End file.
